


shit lets be fremen

by nanrea



Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert, Homestuck
Genre: Digital Painting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanrea/pseuds/nanrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the image of Jade Harley attracting the Worm was just too irresistible even for my limited ability to draw landscapes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shit lets be fremen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vintar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintar/gifts).



also this:

**Author's Note:**

> sorry there's no real story here. Just Jade with some thumpers waiting for the worm to show up and also a rescripting of one of the most irritatingly catchy lines of the David Lynch movie: "Tell me of your homeworld, Usul," which for some dumb reason always enters my mind when I think about Dune. Sorry about my terrible handwriting.


End file.
